


Easy like Sunday Morning

by SuspiciousPenguin



Series: The Bird Nerds and the Bee's Knees [5]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Young Avengers
Genre: Age Difference, Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Hand Jobs, Sexual Content, hawkeye squared, manual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuspiciousPenguin/pseuds/SuspiciousPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate thinks about home, and the Hawkeyes enjoy a morning together.</p><p>Contains sexual content, but nothing terribly graphic. Can be read as a standalone fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy like Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! This story is a part of the... Story arc, I suppose, that was inspired by Anna's prompt: "Kate is simply tired of being seen as a child and want things beetween them to change a little". It technically comes after Can You Teach Me?, but thematically, it follows Spending My Days Locked in a Haze. You don't have to have read either of them to read this fic, though! Also I would like to point out that this is 1,111 words. Hella.
> 
> Oh, also, (and this is true of any of my fics), if you want to see the ASL glossing that I did for any of their signing, just let me know! I have this headcanon that Kate pretty much goes sign-for-word because it's hard for her to do the grammar and the signing at the same time (or she doesn't really know much of the grammar. Either way.), and Clint makes a conscious effort to keep his own signing as English as possible when he's chatting with her. That's irrelevant to the story, but I think it's pretty cute.
> 
> The title comes from the song by The Commodores. Hope you all enjoy, and, as always, feel free to send me any criticism, comments, or things you'd like to see in future stories :) I'll have part three of this arc up in the next few days. Happy reading!

The more that Kate spent time at her fellow Hawkeye’s place, the more she felt like it was her own. It was so easy being with Clint. He didn’t make her feel like she had to prove anything or act like the perfect girlfriend. She could just be herself and enjoy her life. Sure, the first week or so had been a little awkward, but she quickly realized that this thing that they were doing? It was no different than what they had already been doing. It was just that now, they got to have sex on a regular basis, and she never had to leave the apartment (except for superhero business, of course). Ever.

In fact, as the weeks went on, she realized that she no longer considered that luxurious apartment across town that was tainted with her father’s money _her place_. She found herself bringing more and more things over to Clint’s apartment and having more and more spaces that were strictly her own.

It started off with a spot on the bathroom counter to keep her toothbrush and face soap, because she spent the night so often. She couldn’t be expected to go all day with smelly breath and a dirty face, right? Then, it expanded to a drawer in the dresser to keep some clothing and underwear because who wants to lay around in the same clothes all the time?

Before either one of them realized it, Kate had essentially moved in with Clint. She could barely even remember the last time she had gone back to her old place for more than a few minutes to grab some things. It was never any big deal, just a natural extension of their already close relationship.

Kate was lounging around in some of Clint’s baggy sweatpants and the thin tee shirt she had fallen asleep in, munching on some cereal as she and Clint, who wasn’t wearing pants over his boxers and hadn’t even put in his hearing aids yet, watched the news together.

This had become their morning routine, watching the news in silence while they both waited for the coffee to kick in. Kate loved it. It felt so domestic. She hadn’t had such a carefree and yet meaningful ritual since her mother died. She felt right at home here.

“Hey Katie-Kate?” Clint asked, breaking her out of her morning-induced reverie.

“What do you want?” She teased, tipping the cereal bowl up to her lips to get the last few drops of milk out of it.

“Do you ever want to just move in here?”

Kate swallowed the last of the milk and nodded thoughtfully, placing the bowl on the coffee table in front of them as she moved her legs into a criss-cross-applesauce position. ‘I’ve thought about it.’ She admitted in ASL. ‘My father still kind of pays for my place, and most of my stuff is here anyway.’ She picked up her coffee mug and shrugged. ‘I dunno, sure.’

‘Don’t be so excited.’ Clint tugged at a wisp that was hanging from her messy bun.

‘I am excited, you dork.’ Kate swatted his hand away. ‘It’s just… I don’t know, it’s not really gonna be any different, is it?’

Clint shrugged back. ‘No, I guess not. When do you want to clear out your old place?’

Kate took a gulp of coffee. ‘Are we doing anything this afternoon?’

‘If nothing comes up with the Avengers, no.’ Clint answered. ‘Gotta come running when Captain America starts calling.’

“Yeah, I know you’re always a slut for Captain America,” Kate laughed, speaking aloud before switching back to sign. ‘But yeah, I can invite the guys over and we can get it cleared out in no time. Then pizza?’

“Sounds like fun, girly-girl.” Clint spoke, taking a big sip out of his own coffee mug as he squeezed Kate’s knee with the other hand.

‘Can’t wait.’ Kate grinned and got up on her knees to lean in and plant a kiss on Clint’s lips. ‘I’ll go text them right now.’

She stood up and grabbed her dirty dishes to take them to the sink. Humming a tune that she used to love playing on the cello, she filled the bowl and mug up with soapy water and started scrubbing. She didn’t get too far before a rough, strong hand was sliding its way under the waistband of the pants and gripping her bare behind.

“Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look in the morning?” Clint whispered in her ear, his warm breath sending goosebumps down Kate’s entire body, before dropping his lips to kiss her neck.

Kate gasped and leaned back into him. She turned her head to face him as much as possible. “Did I ever tell you how much it drives me crazy when you do that?”

“What, this?” Clint murmured into her neck, kissing and sucking at the area as his hand continued to work her rear.

Kate whimpered and took a shuddery breath. She could feel him getting lower.

“Why, Katherine Elizabeth Bishop.” Clint mock-scolded her as he headed even lower. “Are you wearing _my_ sweatpants without any underwear?”

Kate could feel the heat that was radiating from where Clint was rubbing and teasing her, oh so sensually, spreading throughout her entire body. “And what if I am?” She panted.

“Well, you know there’s nothing keeping me from doing this.” Clint grinned against her shoulder, rubbing his thumb in a sudden, quick circle.

Kate gasped and moaned, her body tensing up. “Oh darn,” she managed to gasp sarcastically. She didn’t even know if Clint knew she was talking.

“Or this,” he continued, teasing his fingers around her entrance.

“Oh god, Clint,” she whirled around to face him, smashing their faces together in a kiss that could only be described as ‘hungry’.

“You like that?” Clint murmured against her lips.

“Give it to me.” Kate pleaded, grinding her hips into his hand as much as she could from this angle. “Now. Please.”

“Girly-girl, I’m gonna give it to you so hard you won’t walk right.” Clint husked before moving his mouth back down to the sensitive spot on her neck, his stubble scratching at the skin and his lips and teeth working her over until she was like putty. His hand never stopped moving under the sweatpants.

As Kate was getting close, she took her hands away from his back, where they had been clawing at his skin in lustful bliss, and pulled his face into hers again. She was so close. Clint could sense it. She was tensing up, coiling, ready to release, and –

And that’s when Bobbi Morse walked in.


End file.
